Duskfarian Mythology
The Duskfarian Mythology is a collection of stories, traditions and religious beliefs practiced primarily within the region of Duskfar. Sources The majority of Duskfarian myths can be traced from a collection of dozens of stone tablets found in the ruins of Tblisi known as The Compendium. The Compendium is comprised of crude drawings and representations of stories, detailing the creation of the world, the rise and and rule of the gods, and instructions for living a pious life. In the ancient city of Arhestiri, priests and monks transcribed the myths into a written book known as the Compendium Litera. Several traditions and folk stories within Duskfarian Mythology are preserved through oral traditions. Though, these myths are often only accepted locally and remain under constant criticism from Priests and scholars alike. Mythic History According to the Compendium, before any gods or worlds existed, there was a massive black ocean in which a giant egg floated. The egg and the ocean existed for eternities until the egg cracked and three figures appeared. One figure was Earth, another Heavens and the third was Time. The three figures were called the Eternal Ones (also referred to as the Eternals) and each held infinite power respective of their representation. Heaven and Earth saw the empty ocean as a blank canvas, and began creating their own realms. Their brother, Time, counted the moments it took for his siblings to complete their tasks. Earth had created Ildenia and her sun and moon. The Heavens created the space in which Ildenia and sisters lived, as well as a separate realm that he could call his own. As the third brother Time continued to count, Earth perfected his worlds, giving them life. Heavens, taking after his brother, created life within his own realm but the life he created did not have the same restraint as those on Ildenia. The life Heaven created wielded power far greater than those on Ildenia, and often traveled from their realm to that of Earth's. These figures became known as gods and took a liking to the way Earth's creatures behaved. With each favoring differing behaviors, the gods began to mingle in affairs on Earth, lending their unmatched power to their limited counterparts. The creatures on Ildenia sought more of this power, and began praising the gods for their respective blessings. Modern Interpretations The majority of scholars and followers of the Duskfarian Religion interpret the history in a literal sense. History books open with a survey of the history found in the Compendium. The modern consensus is that the gods within the pantheon seem to be personifications of the aspects that make a civilization, with gods being divided into two categories: "Good", referring to gods who condone activities that support civilization and "Evil", ones that represent aspects that lead to the downfall of civilization. Practices Places of worship for the "Good" deities are commonly found throughout Duskfar. Notable places of worship include the Temple of Ovkianos in the city of Nairopolis, the Temple of Arhesta in the city of Sehri Nehir, and the Temples of Ardaru, Arrevta and Imastut in the city of King's Bay. Smaller shrines to other gods are found scattered throughout the countryside and many residents maintain personal shrines within their homes. The many goblin, gnoll and centaur tribes that inhabit the wilds of Duskfar have been observed worshiping (or at the very least giving sacrifice to) the "Evil" gods, specifically Vorvel, the God of Savagery. As such, the worship of these gods are frowned upon within the few communities within Duskfar. Shrines and temples to the "Evil" gods are outlawed and their followers are met with extreme prejudice and vilification. Support for these gods are given in many forms but the most common include: festivals of honor, prayer, offerings of valuable goods and sacrifice Pantheon of Duskfar Category:Religion Category:HayZeusChreest